This disclosure relates generally to a method and server for processing an electronic workflow, and more particularly to a method and server for facilitating human intervention as needed during implementation of the workflow.
In a workflow, a job is produced by an assortment of machines, where the machines may be setup in a workshop. Each machine may perform a different task, with a variety of tasks contributing to production of a job. The discussion below is directed to print shops and print workflows for illustrative purposes, however the discussion below pertains to workshops and workflows in general. Print shops contain several types of machinery whose functions are combined for performance of a workflow for producing a job.
An example of a print workflow is bounding a book. In a first task of the print workflow, the print shop prints a book block containing text of the book on paper in black and white. In a second task of the print workflow, the print shop produces a cover on card stock in color. In a third task of the print workflow, the print shop binds the cover to the block using a binding machine. In a fourth task of the print workflow, the print shop trims the book to size using a trimmer. Each machine used for performing the tasks described above has many associated parameters that are set for performance of the job.
Traditionally, print shops produce a job based on paper job requests, also known as paper job tickets, which provide instructions for performance of tasks of the job. An operator reads the instructions on the paper job request and sets the machines in the shop as specified by the instructions on the paper job request. The operator may also mark the paper job request to indicate completion of a task. The paper job request moves with the elements produced by the job, providing a paper artifact displaying the state of the job, the machines used, and parameters that are set before performing a task.
The traditional approach to running a print shop is costly and slow, requiring human intervention at every step of the process. As a result, it is inefficient to print small batches of printed material, since setting up the machines consumes considerable time and expense. The time and expensed consumed for production of a small batch of printed material may be amortized against a large batch of printed materials.
In order to reduce the time and expense consumed by the traditional method of operating a print shop, and to decrease the size of economically viable press runs, the industry has developed methods for setting machine parameters electronically and controlling print shop machinery using electronic job requests. Job Definition Format (JDF) is a popular language used for electronic job requests in which the machines to be used and parameter settings are specified. JDF provides a machine readable format for the traditional paper job request so that the machines can be controlled and have their parameters set by computers.
Currently operating print shops typically have large investments in existing equipment not capable of processing electronic job requests. In a print shop where some, but not all, of the machines are capable of processing electronic job requests, the print shop may use a combination of traditional paper job requests for allowing a human operator to set the machine parameters, and electronic job requests for allowing a computer to control and set the equipment.
However, integration of electronic job requests and paper job requests for various jobs of a workflow is lacking.
In one prior art method, materials, machines and operators involved in running a workflow each have an associated code, e.g., a barcode provided on a tag or badge. The operator performing a job scans the materials and machines used and his own badge for recording which operator, materials and machines were used for performance of a job. However, the method does not provide for the machinery and operator to receive instructions with parameters of the job, or for the operator to provide feedback related to the job.